


【立克】盲目

by wwqlalala



Category: History3-圈套, 立克 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwqlalala/pseuds/wwqlalala





	【立克】盲目

赵立安透过警察局三楼的窗户玻璃向外看去，那个穿着皮夹克，一头红发的男人还站在那里。

自从那天他和自己告白，还夺走了自己的初吻之后，赵立安看到红头发的人都像老鼠看到猫一样，离老远都就忙不迭地躲避。躲了几天，这个人就特意跑到在警察局楼下堵他，害得赵立安每天上下班只能偷偷从隐蔽的后门溜进来。

侦三队的同事看见他这幅做贼一样的样子，还以为他欠了人家多少钱，所以天天躲债。

就是欠着债呢。赵立安在心里瘪瘪嘴。还是情债。

 

赵立安拿出手机有些焦躁地翻看着Line的消息，手指划过备注是Jack的那一行。自从他们那天加了Line之后两个人就经常在这个社交软件上聊天，大多数都是自己点名说想要吃什么，和对方无条件的纵容。Jack在他面前就像一个赵立安专属食物投喂机，无论自己想要什么，那个人都能在第一时间送到他所在的地方，好像生活没有别的事情，唯一的事情就是满足赵立安的需求一样。

当时赵立安怎么认为的？

他想，这个朋友对自己真好。

赵立安看着他们Line上最后一条消息，时间是三天前，他强吻自己的第二天，这个人居然还像什么都没发生一样询问自己今天想吃什么。他没有回复，那边也没有再发过来消息，独属于Jack的那条消息框就这样安静了三天。

赵立安有些愤愤地一下一下戳着Jack的名字，心想自己当初怎么这么傻啊，居然还把对方的随叫随到理所当然地当是友情。

这分明是要先把自己喂胖，然后宰了吃肉啊！

 

下班时间到了，赵立安拒绝了同事一起吃晚饭的邀请，悄悄从后门溜出去，然后被站在街口“守株待赵”的Jack抓了个正着。

赵立安低着头眼睛到处乱瞟，不敢和面前的人目光对视。

“小个子。”Jack把手中用来消磨时间的蝴蝶刀收起来，露出了一个带着点危险的笑：“你躲我？”

赵立安哪敢承认，他怕下一秒Jack的拳头就招呼到自己面前。

Jack的左手果然抬了起来。完蛋了，不会真的要揍我吧！赵立安下意识缩了缩脖子。

想象中的拳风并没有出现，一小盒章鱼小丸子出现在自己面前。

Jack晃了一下手里的东西，示意赵立安接过去：”你不是上次说想吃？“

赵立安有点懵，下意识伸手接过来，两个人的指尖一触即分。章鱼小丸子的盒子还有点烫手，一打开香气扑鼻，八个丸子整整齐齐地排列在纸盒里，上面撒着的海苔碎屑还没有被热气完全蒸软，一看就是刚刚买好然后直接第一时间送了过来。

所以前几天，是不是他也是拿着这样一盒章鱼小丸子，一直站在警察局门口等自己？

赵立安的心里突然好像也被这热气蒸过，软成了一片。

没等他开口道谢，对面的人先开口道：“我最近有点事情，可能要离开台湾一段时间。奶茶我已经定好了，每周二周四是珍珠抹茶奶盖，周日是烧仙草，剩下的四天是果汁，只是别的东西可能就需要你自己去店里吃了。没有我给你送吃的，自己也要记得好好吃饭，不要总吃泡面糊弄。”

赵立安听对方说了这么一大串，有点发愣。他用了一点时间理解了一下Jack话里的重点，然后点了点头。

应该是行天盟商业上的事吧，要出差。赵立安心里念叨。

他看Jack一直没再说话，只是盯着他看个没完，有点尴尬地低下头，用竹签扎着那一个个圆圆的丸子，假装研究得很起劲的样子。

所以他也没有察觉到，Jack在他低下头的那一瞬间，目光里涨起的眷恋，浓的好像要溢出来。

 

 

 

 

“诶你们听说了吗？那个著名的红发杀手又出现了……”午休时间，侦三队的警察们有一搭没一搭地坐在办公室里闲聊。赵立安和孟少飞吃完午饭走进办公室的时候，就听见俊伟举着自己的杯子正眉飞色舞地讲着。

“什么杀手？”赵立安向来很好奇这种奇人怪事，立刻端着自己手里的奶茶加入了他们的讨论。

俊伟继续手舞足蹈地讲述自己了解到的：“就是一个特别著名的杀手，之前一直活动在欧洲那边，手法极其干净利落，杀人如麻行踪成迷。黑道白道上的各种人抓了他好久连个人影都没抓到，甚至还有人在黑市上花天价买他的命。但是在四年前他突然失踪了，再也没人见过他，所有人都以为他死了。可是前两天……”俊伟故意顿了顿，吊足了听众的胃口，才压低了嗓子接着说：“那个现在风头最盛的民主党派领导被发现死在家里，一枪毙命，现场完全没有任何打斗的痕迹……警察和分析专家分析现场得出来的凶手特点和心理画像，全都和四年前失踪的那个人分毫不差……这说明，The Smiling ‘Jack the Ripper’，他回来了。”

“Smiling什么？”钰琦没听清他说的那一串乱七八糟的英文。

俊伟耸耸肩：“The Smiling ‘Jack the Ripper’，就是微笑的开膛手杰克，不知道为什么他们都这么称呼他，好像是因为他经常笑而且和开膛手杰克一样也叫Jack吧，具体我也不清楚都是看网上说的。但是这个杀手当年居然一直是红色头发诶，真是有够骚包的……”

赵立安兴致勃勃地听着，一边咬着吸管吃奶茶里的珍珠，一边回身小声对孟少飞说：“阿飞，你有没有听俊伟说的，太巧了吧，那个杀手也是红头发，而且也叫Jack——”他的目光触及到孟少飞的表情时，声音戛然而止。孟少飞的表情很僵硬，甚至有点僵硬地过了头，好像是硬生生把五官拼在那张脸上，但是每一个部位都没办法正常活动。

然后他在孟少飞地震一样猛烈收缩的瞳孔里，看到了同样表情的自己。

赵立安僵硬地梗着脖子，用力咽下嘴里的珍珠。

喜欢笑，红头发，四年前，突然出现，Jack。

他现在站在正午的警察局办公室里，听着同事茶余饭后谈论着大洋彼岸那位身手不凡行踪诡异而且性命价值连城的杀手，拿着疑似那名杀手给他早就定好的奶茶，整个人手脚冰凉。

 

那会是Jack吗？

赵立安感觉整个人都怀疑人生了。

他偷偷查了一下The Smiling ‘Jack the Ripper’的事，网上关于杀手本人的资料少的可怜，只知道他是个拿钱办事干净利落的职业杀手，但是关于他犯下的案子倒是有一些报道。所有的杀人手法都是类似的，无论的用刀还是用枪，全都一击毙命，没有任何的拖泥带水。他好像总是习惯于蛰伏在黑暗里，然后突然发出致命一击。他的任务对象从商业首领，到军统要务，甚至他还刺杀过总统——虽然没有成功，但是他还是能在几乎一个连的保镖的围追堵截下全身而退，让那名总统大发雷霆，一周之内辞退了好几个安保系统的领导。

可能是这个世界上从来不缺少追求刺激的人。哪怕The Smiling ‘Jack the Ripper’是一个手上满是人命的职业杀手，他那诡秘的行踪、矫健的身手、放荡不羁的红发和嘴边若有似无的笑意还是吸引了一大批狂热的粉丝，甚至还有女性直接在网上发帖扬言要非他不嫁。

可是这真的是Jack吗？

赵立安发现自己还是没办法把那个，总是跟在自己身边，像变魔法一样拿出自己想吃的零食，做饭手法一流，每天随叫随到，笑起来特别温暖，可以耐心地陪自己在Line上说很多很多废话，在周末来自己家做饭还任劳任怨地收拾屋子，一连好几天都拿着热气腾腾的章鱼小丸子在警察局门口等自己下班的人，和网络上所说的那个凶残的职业杀手画上等号。

更何况……他喜欢自己啊……

赵立安把头埋进手臂里，只露出来两个泛红的耳朵尖。

 

 

 

 

一个月的时间很快就过去了，赵立安时不时地关注着The Smiling ‘Jack the Ripper’的最新消息。随着他犯案的增加，很多人都纷纷把目光放在这位重出江湖的杀手身上，开始热烈地讨论起来。大家都发现，比起之前失踪前他什么单子都接什么人都敢杀的狠厉，重新回归的他好像把主要接的任务重心放在了解决一些“社会蛀虫”的问题上。贪污腐败的官员、贩卖人口的军火贩子、压榨穷人的黑心商人……网上的讨论热情日渐高涨，很多人都猜测这名杀手是不是突然转性，想要转型变成一位劫富济贫的“侠客”。

同时，对于The Smiling ‘Jack the Ripper’的通缉也渐渐在外网上流传开来。不仅仅是国际刑警，很多暗处的势力也很想要他的命，他的名字时隔四年之后又一次荣登黑市红榜榜首——还是天价。

而且这一个月，Jack从来没联系过赵立安。赵立安有一天战战兢兢地想要打电话过去，却听到了关机的提示音。

他通过孟少飞跑去问唐毅Jack究竟去做什么了，结果只得到了那个滴水不漏的黑道少主一个“无可奉告”的表情。

他坐在西餐厅里，把眼前的牛排想象成Jack那张笑着有点痞坏痞坏的脸，恶狠狠地戳了好几下。

坐在对面的孟少飞看着赵立安的动作，有些疑惑，开口问他：“赵子，你干嘛那么担心他？没有任何证据那个职业杀手就是Jack啊。你之前还和我说没有证据不要总是瞎想。”

赵立安有些烦躁地又戳了几下盘子里的牛排。他也不知道怎么了，自己自从知道The Smiling ‘Jack the Ripper’的存在之后，整个人就十分心神不宁。确实没有任何证据说明那个人和Jack的必然联系。Jack这个英文名一听就是一个烂大街的名字，红色的头发也是随随便便一个理发店就可以染出来的，路上到处都是。可是赵立安就是有一种奇怪的预感，从各种案件的报道中，从所有人的讨论中，从那名杀手四年前的失踪到现在的“转性”，他总是觉得有一种莫名的熟悉感。

尽管他知道自己认识的Jack和那个Jack除了名字和发色相同，给人的感觉简直是天壤之别。

“再说了。”孟少飞咽下一口可乐，接着说，“就算有证据证明他就是Jack，那我们警察的职责也就是把他捉拿归案啊，你有什么可担心的？”

孟少飞并不知道Jack对自己表白的事。赵立安借着低头切牛排的动作，遮掩住了自己脸上的慌乱和不安。

他突然发现，相比较怀疑Jack就是那名职业杀手给他带来的意外和害怕而言，他现在更多的情绪是担忧——担心Jack会受伤，担心他会不小心失手，甚至担心他会被黑道白道上不怀好意的人暗算——如果他真的就是那个Jack。

而且他全身心都是拒绝相信的——在自己面前那么温柔的，甚至强吻自己的时候动作都是轻轻的Jack，怎么可能会是个训练有素的职业杀手。

可是自己联系不上他，只能在这边东想西想。

赵立安还是生平第一次，面对自己钟爱的牛排，一顿饭吃的食不知味。

 

现实可能不由得他胡思乱想。赵立安和孟少飞的牛排吃到一半，就接到侦三队老大的传唤：有紧急会议要开。

他们急匆匆赶回警局，然后听老大发布了一个十万火急的任务。据线人的可靠消息，明天傍晚，有一批毒品要通过港口在台湾中转，毒品的来源是现在在黑市上最活跃的贩毒集团“虎头”。这批毒品的金额总数不是一个小数目，也正是因为这批货物的重要性，这次是虎头的领导人物，大毒枭冯庆原亲自押送。这个冯庆原已经是警察线报里的熟客，他不仅贩毒，倒卖军火，甚至搞一些人口买卖的地下交易，只是行踪神出鬼没，身边保镖成群，难以掌控。再加上虎头集团在商界政界均有涉猎，根基太深，如果不先扳倒冯庆原，根本没办法撼动，因此警方才迟迟无法出手。同时按照情报来看，明天傍晚出现在码头的不仅仅虎头集团一个，还有柬埔寨那边新兴起的贩毒团伙宏盛集团。宏盛的领导人物洪旭林早年是个军火头子，只是这些年也逐渐把手伸向了毒品买卖，只是不知道他们的碰面的巧合，还是宏盛蓄谋已久，想要把虎头这批货吞进肚子里。

这是一个千载难逢的好机会。两个贩毒团伙很有可能发生交火，而他们警察正可以在这样的情况下坐收渔翁之利。而且，退一万步讲，就算是人跑了，他们也不能让这批毒品悄无声息地通过港口中转，流入市场。

侦三队和其他分队刑警一起熬了个通宵，制定了详尽周密的计划，并且早早在码头布好线，就等着傍晚的一触即发。

虎头和宏盛果然在码头发生了激战，而且激烈程度超乎每个人的想象。警察在他们两败俱伤的时候突然出现，把那批毒品连同两伙人一起全部一网打尽——只是冯庆原和洪旭林两个集团的领导人物，在自己手下的掩护下被保镖救走了，不知所踪。

虽然跑了两个贩毒头子，但是今晚的收获已经十分令人满意。耳机里传来老大赞许的话和收队的命令，赵立安和同事检查完现场，确定没有落下任何一克毒品，也准备收队离开。

拐过码头整整齐齐的集装箱的时候，赵立安突然发现自己手机上的挂绳不知道什么时候掉了。那个挂绳是Jack送给他的小礼物，那时他还不知道Jack对他抱有别的感情，他们一起去逛夜市，正好遇到套圈的摊子。赵立安一眼就看上了摊子角落那个可爱的手机挂绳，Jack就给他买了十个圈让他套。可是赵立安连着套了五个，小小的塑料圈像是不听他使唤一样，一个都没有向他期望的方向飞。他把求救的目光投向Jack。那个时候Jack轻轻笑了一下，摸了摸他的头，接过他手里的一个塑料圈，好像随意一扔，然后正正好好把赵立安垂涎已久的那个挂绳套住，留下赵立安自己抓着剩下的几个塑料圈目瞪口呆。

他很宝贝那个根本不值几个钱的小挂绳，一直都挂在自己手机上。可能刚刚在执行任务的时候不小心刮在哪里，刮掉了。

赵立安和同事说了一声，让同事先和大部队回合，自己原路返回回去找那个小玩意。

夜晚的码头很寂静，他找的也很认真，不放过任何一个角落，逐渐越走越偏。

然后他就听到前面码头角落的仓库中传来隐隐约约的说话声，在寂静之中十分明显。

赵立安知道毒品进港，码头是肯定要清场的，仓库里的肯定不可能是普普通通的老百姓。那就只有一种可能——逃跑的冯庆原或者洪旭林。或者两个人都在。

这里确实很隐蔽，藏在码头巨大的集装箱的阴影里，不仔细看根本发现不了这里有个小仓库。再加上这个角落实在太偏僻，如果不是赵立安只顾着低头找东西，也根本不会往这个方向走。

赵立安的对讲机在刚刚让同事顺便带走了，手机也没电自动关机。他停在那里思考了一下要不要去找人帮忙，然后就听到一声沉闷又熟悉的声音——装了消音器的枪声，他曾经无数次在警校的靶场听到过。

没时间找人了，赵立安摸了摸腰后的配枪，猫着腰移动到仓库的门边。

又是几声沉闷的枪响，赵立安皱起了眉。他不知道里面有多少人，所以不敢贸然闯进去。他悄悄探头，顺着仓库布满灰尘的窗户玻璃往里瞟了一眼，隐隐约约看到几个人影，地上好像还躺着几个。难道是冯庆原和洪旭林在火拼？赵立安又顺着玻璃破碎的地方探头看了一眼，这次看仔细了，冯庆原站着，用枪指着趴在地上的洪旭林。洪旭林身边横七竖八躺着几个保镖的身体。看来这里刚刚确实爆发过一场激战，而且冯庆原占了上风。

赵立安估计了一下自己的战斗力，比起警校各项成绩第一的孟少飞，自己的文化课成绩还好，但射击成绩却没那么理想，格斗更是垫底，所以也很少执行这种危险系数极高的外勤。这次还是因为案件重大，要动用警局所有的人手，所以才让他也到了现场做后勤保障工作。所以如果让他和老奸巨猾的冯庆原对枪，可能自己根本没有胜算。

赵立安准备再观察观察，他的身形本来就小，缩在窗户下面的那个角落，仓库里的人根本没办法发现他。他借着自己的体型优势继续观察着室内的一切，想看看角落里有没有被他漏下的任何一方的人手。

然后他就看见了，在冯庆原身后，从仓库深处阴影里走出来的，狼一样的男人。

赵立安的冷汗瞬间顺着脊背流了下来。

不知道那个男人在那里蛰伏了多久，他一步一步靠近冯庆原，像是接近自己的猎物，他的脚步看上去十分舒适惬意，甚至有些闲庭信步。男人穿着一身和阴影融为一体的黑色衣服，带着半指的皮手套，头发的颜色鲜艳如火。

站着的冯庆原没发现他，躺在地上的洪旭林没有发现他，满地的尸体没有发现他。

只有赵立安发现了他。

赵立安从来没有像此刻一样痛恨自己极好的视力，他甚至开始痛恨今晚晴好的天气。否则他也不可能在昏暗月光下，看清楚那个男人脸上的表情。

他是笑着的。

赵立安的记忆里从来没有见过他露出这样的笑，他的笑一直都是温暖的，柔和的，有的时候会带上一点点宠溺，让人不自觉地想要亲近——而不是像现在这样，勾起的嘴角盛满了薄凉，好像从地狱里爬出来的满身是血的修罗。

男人脚步很轻，动作很快，甚至在冯庆原终于发现背后有动静，想要回身射击的时候，蝴蝶刀锋利的刀刃已经贴上了他的大动脉，同时冯庆原发现自己的右手传来巨痛，回过神来时枪已经到了那个男人手里。

赵立安看着男人用枪指着冯庆原的头，同时把左手的蝴蝶刀收回来，一下一下随意甩着。男人的表情那么放松，目光全部集中在左手的蝴蝶刀上，好像此时此刻他的右手上没有掌握着一条人命。

赵立安好像刹那间失去了其他感官的控制能力，他所有的注意力都放在了自己眼前看到的人身上，他甚至没有听到那声枪响——那个男人没有用从冯庆原手里抢来的枪，而是欠身捡起地上死去洪旭林的枪。然后赵立安就看见冯庆原胸前多了一个血洞，倒下去的时候脸上的表情还是没消下去的惊恐。

然而全程，红头发的男人表情都没有变化一下，甚至嘴角的弧度都是分毫不差。

好像开枪的不是他，而是旁的什么人。

赵立安看到那个男人从怀里拿出来一块手帕，慢条斯理地擦去那两把手枪上自己的指纹，然后再用蝴蝶刀把两把枪推到地上的尸体旁边，好像碰到他们的血都是脏了自己的手。

如果不是赵立安亲眼所见，他一定会认为这是两方火拼然后两败俱伤的现场。

那个男人布置好一切，最后随意地瞥了一眼地上的尸体，转身准备离开。

赵立安摸出了腰后的枪。

 

 

 

 

在男人回头的一瞬间，赵立安看见男人左手的蝴蝶刀出鞘，翻飞的刀刃反射着投射进来的月光，晃了赵立安的眼。

他甚至不敢确定这是不是他认识的那个人。

那张赵立安很熟悉的脸上表情没有变，还是之前他看到的随意的样子，嘴角也还是若有似无地勾起一个凉凉的弧度，但是那双眼睛是猩红的，里面盛满了暴戾和警觉，带着血腥味儿，就像草原上蓄势待发的狼，又像是不小心被从十八层地狱放出来的恶鬼。

那是一种直接从精神上就具有压制力的眼神，好像和他对视一眼，就相当于被一把上了膛的枪直直顶在太阳穴。

对方一瞬间暴涨的杀气铺天盖地涌向赵立安，让赵立安不自觉地想要跪下来臣服。但是他还是咬着牙，双手死死攥紧了手中的枪，直直地指向面前的男人。

可是在下一瞬间，那种杀气就像被针刺破的气球中的气体一样消散了，他看着面前的人表情僵了一下，然后那双狼一样的眼睛里所有的暴戾，所有的警觉，所有的杀意全都如潮水一般退去，温柔漫了天。

对方的表情在那一刻迅速生动起来。赵立安眼睁睁看着对方向自己走过来，迈着自己所熟悉的步伐，脸上带着自己熟悉的笑意——和一个月前递给自己章鱼小丸子的神情一模一样。

他在那一刻变回了赵立安最熟悉的那个Jack。

只是现在他的手里没有那盒热气腾腾新出炉的丸子，取而代之的是一把还沾着血的蝴蝶刀。

赵立安稳了一下自己的身形，死死咬住牙关。他的手心全都是汗，只能用尽全力才能保证枪不会从手中滑出去。

枪口直指朝着自己走过来的人。

“你杀人了？”赵立安从牙缝里挤出来这样一句话。

Jack这个时候已经走到赵立安面前，胸膛距离赵立安的枪口只有一步之遥。

赵立安绷紧了神经。虽然对方手里只有冷兵器，但是他很清楚，手里这把枪可能下一秒就会出现在对方手里。然后自己的下场可能就和几分钟之前的冯庆原一样。

可是Jack停下了，没有再往前走。

“是啊，我杀人了。”Jack的语气中没有任何被发现的惊慌，满满的都是平静，好像只是在简简单单叙述一件事实。他的左手甚至还随意地甩着，刀刃在手指间上上下下。

“你就是那个杀手Jack？”赵立安听见自己的声音在颤抖。

即使是亲眼所见，赵立安还是在逃避这件事情。他多希望这是个意外，他的手机挂绳没有丢，他没有因为要找手机挂绳而走到这个仓库，他没有听到那声枪声——这样Jack在他心里还是那个普普通通的黑帮手下，还是那个会给自己买章鱼小丸子，给自己订奶茶，给自己煮饭，陪自己逛夜市，对自己百依百顺的Jack。

而不是现在这个，周遭围绕着血腥气，身后是还没凉透的尸体的Jack。

“对。”他听到对方回答。

赵立安有一瞬间的出神。对方嘴里的吐出来的那一个字让他突然回想起被强吻的第二天在警察局门口遇到的来找自己的那个Jack。面对赵立安的“你是不是喜欢我”的质问，Jack也是只说了这一个字。语气都是没来由的相似，好像是终于说出了什么隐藏已久的秘密一样的释然。

赵立安回过神的时候，泪水已经像潮水一样漫上脸颊，一片冰凉。

尽管面前这个人还是像之前一样笑着，可是赵立安还是觉得，自己的那个Jack丢了。

 

“哐当”一声，赵立安的思绪被突然的声音打断，Jack将手里的蝴蝶刀扔在了地上。

他扔掉了自己身上的最后一把武器。

赵立安眼睁睁看着对方又向前迈了一步，心口直接顶上冰冷的枪口。

对方还在往前走，直直地顶着枪，如果赵立安此时拿的是一把刀，那可能早就已经整个没入眼前的人的胸膛。顺着枪传到手臂上的压力让赵立安不得不把手臂一点一点弯曲，最后两个人的距离只剩下一把枪的长度。

面前的人抬起了手臂，好像要做出一个拥抱的姿势，但是抬到一半又缓缓放下。赵立安死死地盯着那张近在咫尺的熟悉的脸，有些紧张。直觉告诉他Jack不会做出伤害他的事，但是现在这个Jack让他感觉很陌生。枪托这边顶在自己胸前，硌得生疼。他不难想象对方那边的胸口处的皮肤被枪口挤压成了什么样子，可能已经青了一片。

他感受到Jack把头垂下，搭在自己肩膀上，姿势像交颈的天鹅。

赵立安听见对方在自己耳边轻声说：“我是个杀手。我杀了人。”

不知为什么，赵立安好像在他的语气中听到了数不清的疲惫，就像是旅人在沙漠中提心吊胆地负重前行了多少年，忍受着风沙的肆虐和干涸的痛苦，终于见到了人生中的第一块绿洲时的第一声叹息。

Jack的头微微侧开，贴上了赵立安的唇。

这是他们的第二个吻。

赵立安感受着唇上温热的气息。他知道此时此刻自己的嘴唇和手脚一样都是冰凉的，Jack好像是想要把他的唇焐热一样，贴着含了好久。赵立安突然觉得有些可笑，在这种情况下，他们的姿势居然看上去那么亲密无间——如果忽略两个人身体中间那把死死顶着的手枪。

好像过了一个世纪那么久，Jack才把赵立安的唇放开，抬起右手附在了对方死死攥着枪的手上。

赵立安的第一反应是对方要抢枪，整个人都紧绷了起来，枪口死死顶在对方心口。

他害怕地想逃，可是他无处可逃。

好像感受到了赵立安身体突然的僵硬，Jack轻声笑了一下，左手划过赵立安的眼睫上的潮湿，然后轻轻用手捂住赵立安的眼睛。

视觉被剥夺让其他感官变得敏感。赵立安闻到对方身上硝烟的味道，感受到Jack的呼吸打在自己脸上，一下一下，轻轻浅浅。而Jack的右手和自己的手指纠缠在一起，像是一个变了形的十指相扣。

他感受到Jack在自己额头上亲了一下，语气中满满的都是爱恋。

“开枪吧。赵立安警官。”

一股突然的巨大力量按着他的手指，对方用一种无法抗拒的强硬态度，扣动了扳机。

 

 

 

 

因为收缴的毒品数量之大，再加上抓捕归案的人数之多，收队之后侦三队又在警局忙碌了一个通宵。

等到天光蒙蒙亮的时候，赵立安才核查完手里文件的最后一个数据，给自己泡上了一杯咖啡。所有人连轴转了一天，终于把案子的后续整理的八九不离十，等把手头的东西交上去，就可以回家好好休息了。

俊伟强睁着已经睁不开的眼睛从外面走进来，把一个文件夹扔到赵立安桌子上。赵立安瞟了一眼，文件夹上写着案件现场分析这几个字。他不动声色地把文件夹放在自己的那一堆之上，拿起咖啡杯一饮而尽。

那边的俊伟一屁股坐在椅子上，开始接连不断地打哈欠，一边打一边抱怨：“终于把分析案发现场的那些所谓的“专家”送走了，跟着他们在那个破仓库分析了一个晚上，累死我了……诶赵子，你等会上楼把文件交上去的时候顺便帮我把我那份带上去。对了，你说冯庆原和洪旭林怎么就那么巧，俩人一起死在那了？”

赵立安耸了耸肩，表示自己一样很不解。

旁边的钰琦也跟着打了个哈欠，搭话道：“不知道，可能他们在玩比看谁开枪快的游戏。”

赵立安这边喝完咖啡，看了一眼趴在桌子上昏昏欲睡的俊伟，又看了一眼背对着他还在忙活的钰琦，拿起桌子上的那几个文件夹。他没有像往常一样坐电梯上楼，而是拐到安全通道，顺着楼梯往顶楼的领导办公室走。等走到楼道监控摄像看不到的角落，他迅速打开了那份俊伟丢在他桌子上的文件，一目十行地看下去。

所有的分析和他想象中一样。案件还原中，冯庆原和洪旭林两个人在保镖的保护下不约而同地逃到那个偏僻的废弃仓库，可能是想等警察清查现场之后再找机会离开。可是两个人不知道为什么在仓库发生了争执，甚至产生了肢体冲突——从现场的打斗痕迹可以看出来，而且双方的保镖都受到了不同程度的皮外伤。然后冲突愈演愈烈，最后引发了枪战。

通过指纹采集和子弹匹配，当时用来射击的枪支都在现场被找到，而且都是在场的人开的枪——所有证据都证明，这就是一场小型的帮派火拼。

然后很不凑巧的，两个帮派的领导人一起死在了现场。

虽然死亡终究不是什么好事，但是这对于警察来说也算得上是一个好消息——现在虎头和宏盛都陷入混乱，群龙无首，正适合逐个击破。

赵立安匆匆浏览了一遍，发现没什么问题。他翻到文件的最后一页，好像是当时撰写文件的人突然想到了什么，所以添加了一页附录。那页纸上写着：距离尸体大概几十米的位置，靠近出口处发现地上有一小块微弱的血迹反应，形状呈锥形，像是某种刀具蹭在地上的形状，但在现场并没有找到刀具等冷兵器。保守估计应该只是血液喷溅导致，但不排除与案件有关的其他可能，建议调看码头周边监控，排除其他人在场的可能。

赵立安环顾了一下空无一人的楼道，然后拆开文件夹，把最后那页取出来折成四折塞进口袋里，再把文件原封不动地夹好。

从他站定翻开文件夹，到最后整理好，一共用了不到半分钟。他的动作很利索，也很流畅，完全不像平常那个动作有点笨拙的赵立安。

整理好一切，他又继续爬完接下来的几层楼，拿着文件夹敲开了领导办公室的门。

 

送完文件，赵立安伸了个懒腰，连续的高强度工作让他十分疲惫，他现在只想把自己扔在床上，抱着他的小恐龙睡一大觉。

但是在此之前，他还要写一份悔过书，为他没打报告就贸然独自脱队去找手机挂绳。

真麻烦。赵立安在心里嘟哝着，打开了一个新的文档。

急匆匆应付完5000字交给老大，再接受了一顿批评教育之后，赵立安终于被放了出来。他拐去枪械室，依照规矩上交配枪准备下班回家。摘下配枪，赵立安又在自己的裤兜里摸啊摸，摸出来几发子弹，一起交给警察局的枪械管理员。

管理员看了他一眼，笑着打趣了他一句：“赵子，你这子弹怎么还卸下来了？”

赵立安半真半假地回嘴道：“特意卸的，怕拿枪对着人的时候走火把人打了。”

“要是让那些犯人知道我们的赵警官拿着把没子弹的枪对着他们，估计能笑死。”

赵立安没再管他的玩笑话，挥了挥手当做道别。

 

从头至尾他用枪指着的，也只有那一个人而已。 

 

 

 

 

赵立安拉开家门，闻到了从厨房传出来的鸡汤的香气。

他刚拐进厨房就被穿着围裙的某人抱了个满怀。

赵立安现在又困又饿，只想洗个澡然后睡觉。可是某人就是抱着他不松手，还拉着他的手一个劲儿地往自己胸口上摸，一边摸一边黏黏糊糊地在他耳边喊疼。

赵立安扒着对方故意开了好几个扣子的衬衣看了一眼，左胸乳晕上方不远果然青紫了一块 ，正好就在心口处，形状还是一个枪口大小的环。

赵立安的困意立刻消了，取而代之的是心疼。他轻轻摸了摸那块不成样子的皮肤，顺便瞪了一眼抱住自己的某个人，眼里全是埋怨。

那天对方是往死里用的劲儿，这才留下了这个青青紫紫的印子。

可是某个人非但没有被这一眼瞪得放开赵立安，反而抱得更紧，还偏过头轻轻啃咬他薄薄的耳骨。火热的气息伴随着低语，一股一股钻进赵立安的耳朵：“你给我留了个戒指，你要对我负责。”

赵立安还有些发懵，又顺着对方的动作看了一眼，这才明白过来——那一圈青紫形成的环，可不就是个戒指的形状。

还是一枚在心口的戒指。

赵立安弯起眼睛笑了，他踏踏实实地把自己交给眼前这个怀抱。厨房的锅里炖的鸡汤咕嘟咕嘟地响，鼻尖上萦绕着这个人身上熟悉的皂角香。

没有硝烟，没有血腥，只有熟悉的温暖。

 

 

 

 

“Jack，你为什么要把头发染成红色。”

“怎么？不喜欢？那你喜欢什么颜色？”

“唔……绿色。”

“……好，等下陪我去染。”

“哈哈哈逗你的啦，红色挺好的。”

 

 

 

 

衣服上的皂角香气，锅里炖着的鸡汤，交上去少了一页的报告，没有子弹的手枪，掉在地上的蝴蝶刀，夜市地摊上的手机挂绳，新鲜热乎的章鱼小丸子。

红色头发的恋人。

一切都挺好的。

 

 

 

 

end


End file.
